


Fandomstuck High

by Smilesuponyou



Category: Fandomstuck Homestuck Sherlock supernatural doctorwho Hetalia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilesuponyou/pseuds/Smilesuponyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandomstuck High. The beautiful school run by Ms. Tumblr herself. Homestuck joined this school, and has managed to make multiple friends. Such as Hetalia, Doctor Who, and Sherlock. But when Homestuck receives a new update...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Why am i even here. Hussie said it would be a good idea to go to a high school, but i think that was just an excuse to invite Rufioh over more often. Sometimes i wondered what they do while i am gone, but my inner Striders already tell me. It makes me shudder.

Oops! My fault. Apologies. My name is the HOMESTUCK FANDOM. I would INTRODUCE myself like i USUALLY do, but today i just cant. Too tired. I have horns that grow out of my head and they change depending on my mood. Its kinda weird, and i get bullied alot for it. I am currently making my way to my new boarding school. My inner Striders also remind me of why my dad, Hussie, sent me to a boarding school. I shudder at the thought. When i [S] enter, there is a small line for a class schedule and room number. After a few fandoms head off, then i arrive. "Name?" "Homestuck Fandom." " Ah yes. Hussie's son." The lady behind the counter practically spat my dads name out. After awhile, the printer started to whir and a schedule appeared. "Thank you." I smiled, but she kept her dull face. I felt a slight change in mood, and head weight. Shit. My horns changed. Since right now i feel angrier and my head feels very light, My horn style changed to Karkat right now. Fuck. I didn't even bother with the schedule. I just stuck it in my pocket. 

Right now i wasn't aiming to find my room or meet new people, i just wanted to find my friend. She was... Clingy. Very clingy, but she was the only one who came to this god-forsaken school with me. "EEEEEE" I could recognize the scree anywhere. She found me. "Homestuck!!" She immediately clamped down on me in a tackle hug. "A-adventure Time! Hey!" I stumbled a bit, but settled. My horns changed to Equius, which was kinda like a protective and very strong version. "Sup!" I said as i walked along with the girl in the adorable hat. One of her hands held on to a cute Jake the dog plushie. I didn't really fear her, but she could be scary at times... I mean she carries a sword in her backpack at all times! I wasn't that much taller than her, but atleast i was. 

"So... Im going to go check out my dorm." I say. "Ok! See you later." She flashed me a smile, and i returned one. When i opened the door, someones already in there. "Hello! Oh how nice to meet you. I was waiting for my dorm mate to come, but after a while i didn't think they would and i-" Whoever this was, had already jumped up and held out a hand, for a handshake. "Woah, hold down there spazy. Tell me your name first." This kid was gold. "The Hetalia fandom." He smiled and i noticed something strange about his hair. There was a curl. I just wanted to pull it. "Im the Homestuck fandom." I said. I finally realized that the poor boy had his hand still up. I took his hand and shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 2. DID YOU LIKE? UM I FORGOT TO DO THIS EARLIER SO...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE FANDOMS. NONE OF THEM.
> 
> THERE YA GO. SO MAKE SURE TO COMMENT ON THIS HAPPY STUFF WHILE YOU CAN. IT WONT BE HAPPY FOR LONG! *MANIAC LAUGHTER*
> 
> \- SMILES

\--Hetalia's POV--

Homestuck sure was nice. I wonder if we could become friends! Like Germany and Italy, except no tomato box faries. "Homestuck?" I asked. "What." He sure could be cold. "Would you like to be my best *cough* only*cough* friend?" I beamed. Making friends was one of my specialties. Besides pasta, drawing, making white flags... The list goes quite a ways, but that doesn't matter. "Look kid, im honored, but i already have a moirail." 

"Moirail? Whats that?" 

"Its a relationship between two people when-" He stopped to sigh. I noticed the weird horn thingies on his head had changed to ones that look like cat ears.

"When they are bestfriends and... Yea." 

"Oh... I get it now!" I smile.

"缶 wir be solo Prietenii sedan?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Can we be just friends then?"

"Don't see why not. Karkat had Gamzee, but he was still friends with Sollux."

"Now i have no idea what you're talking about."

"Characters."

"Ok!" 

Homestuck was quiet after that. I wanted to know more about him, but i didn't want to impose. Germany and England told me to sit still, but Italy and America said go talk to him. I wanted to be his friend, but if he already had a moirail i didn't want to interfere. Tomorrow we start classes, so maybe I'd get one with him and get to talk to him more! As long as i wasn't that near /them/ I'll be okay. I shuddered at the thought. They scared me... Alot. I could never make a enough white flags to express my fear. "Hey.... You ok there? I saw you shivering like a goddamn blubbering pansy."

"Y-yeah... Im fine."

".... Ok. If you say so."

He pulled a book out of thin air. I was quite amazed. Was he magic or something. I bent my neck a tad to see what he was reading. COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY. So it was magic. Quietly, trying not to disturb Homestuck, I sang my theme song. I did this when ever I was bored.

~~

Nee nee PAPA WAIN wo choudai

Nee nee MAMA nee nee MAMA

Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE mo

Ano aji wa wasurerarenain da

Maru kaite chikyuu

Maru kaite chikyuu

Maru kaite chikyuu

Boku Hetalia

Maru kaite chikyuu

Jitto mite chikyuu

Hyotto shite chikyuu

Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de

Mieru subarashii sekai

Nagagutsu de kanpai da

Hetalia!

~~

After that one verse I stopped. I would have continued, but Homestuck started giving me weird looks. "I-it's my theme song." The grey skinned fandom was quiet. " It's in Japanese!" I quickly added. I mentally papped my brain. with a mental chair. Really hard. Off a mental cliff. Homestuck was still quiet until... 

"That was awesome!" he said.

"Really?" I could feel a blush forming in my cheeks. 

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't." He turned back to his book. Wow. I sighed. No one ever liked my theme song. Not even the other anime fandoms. I couldn't stop smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be like the last.


	3. Chapter 3

\--Doctor Who's POV--

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" My usually quiet friend yelled at my other friend. He and i both looked at him in shock. Sherlock never burst!... Unless someone mentions Anderson, one to many times. Supernatural continued to stare at Sherlock. "Dude. You never get so mad. What's wrong?" He finally spoke up. "You tell us that you're straight, continuously, but you always talk about this "Castiel"." Supernatural's cheeks started to get red. "N-No! Its just its that he's one of my main characters..." "That main character is in love with, another male main character. Actually alot of your characters are gay!" Supernatural returned with some terrible comeback, and Sherlock threw back an observation. I sighed. This is how it usually is, I'm pretty sure I'm the one keeping this friendship together. If i ever left, so would their kindness towards each other. I continued to walk to my dorm, which i shared with Sherlock. BBC buddies! He didn't like the term that i had come up with, but i sure did. Supernatural split up with us once he reached his room.

Once in my room, i plopped down on my bed, not bothering to unpack. Sherlock set his stuff up, which wasn't a lot. Mostly coats, test tubes, and "purple shirts of sexiness". He and his fandom called them. The only thing that got me was that he always carried a small lucky cat with him. He told me not to question it, but i can still wonder. Right? Fixing my fez and bowtie, i settled back into bed, wanting to sleep, but the excessive amount of Jelly Bellys i ate earlier wouldn't let me. Bored, i sighed multiple times. Maybe too many, because Sherlock came up to me. A little too close for comfort. He was so close that are lips were ALMOST touching. Making my face feel hot. I could feel his breath beat against my face. I was about to push him off when he quickly grabbed a pressure point near my neck, knocking me out.

I woke up, still red-faces. Did he always have to do that? Make everything, that doesn't need to be, sexual. Sitting up, i could see that he was at his experiment table, still smirking. 

"How longed was i out?" 

"3"

"3?"

"Hours." My facial expression was yet again, in shock. 

"You didn't bother wake me up?" I gritted me teeth. 

"No."

"Why?"

"If you had woken up, you would have dragged me to lunch with you."

"so that's what its about? i slept through lunch, missed eating, because you didn't want to?"

"Pretty much. thank you for summing that up, i didn't have to."

Ugh. My hair was horrible, my bowtie was off, so was my fez. I was a mess. Sighing, once again, i left for the bathroom to freshen up. After, i set up all my stuff on my side of the room. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and thump!I shot up and raced out, Sherlock right behind me.

Supernatural was mounted on top of someone, his hands around their neck. He started shouted a few words in Latin, sadly i knew none of them. He paused and waited for a reaction out of the fandom, but there was none. "Demon!" was the next word Supernatural said. At that word,the other fandom managed to flip Supernatural over, mounting him. He had his fist in the air, ready to bring it down on Supernatural's face, but then looked up at me and stopped. His cheeks flushed a tad, and he brought his fist down, and himself up. He came over to me and held out his hand. "H-homestuck." He smiled. I took his hand and shook it. "Doctor W-" I was caught off by Supernatural plunging back at Homestuck, knocking him down. Homestuck's horns, i think they're horns, turned long and slight bit curvy. " Rule #1 Never turn your back on your enemy." Supernatural punch his face, leaving a black eye on the grey skinned fandom. Homestuck managed to flip Supernatural again, throwing a few punches himself, giving Supernatural a bloody nose. "Rule #2 Never give advice to your enemy." Supernatural deadpanned before punching Homestuck once again. Some security came all of a sudden, pulling Supernatural off of Homestuck, and picking up Homestuck and dragging him off. "Where are you taking them?" Sherlock finally said. " To there principal, Mrs. Tumblr." One of them answered. Before they fully took them off, i came up to Homestuck, and smiled. "Its Doctor Who. My name is Doctor Who." He returned the smile, which didn't look very nice, considering he had a split lip.


	4. Chapter 4

\--Supernatural's POV--

I sat in the quiet principal's office while I waited for Mrs.Tumblr to come into the room. I was resisting the urge to kill the demon who sat right next to me. the exact demon that gave me a bruised face and a bloody nose. I looked over at him as he stared straight ahead. His black eye wasn't looking any better, and nor was his split lip. He certainly did have yellow eyes, and he certainly did fight strong. So in conclusion, yes, he's a demon. The yellow eyed demon. Someone finally did walk in, and she wore a blue dress, with her blue hair in a lazy bun. By the giant T on the side of her dress told me she was, infact, Mrs.Tumblr.

After she listened to both sides of the fight, she gave us some lecture about how she won't tolerate with fights at her school. Then she let us go with just a warning, mine more serious than the demon's. Walking out of the office, I saw that Sherlock and Doctor Who were waiting for me out side. The demon had two waiting for him as well. One blonde with a white hat, other brunette with a curl.

" So what was she like?" Doctor Who asked as we walked away. "She was nice. I was surprised." I answered. " I managed to get off with just warning." I smiled.

~~4 Hour time Skip~~

I say down at the dinner table, holding my plate of pie. Doctor Who sat next to me, continuously popping Jelly Bellys into his mouth. Sherlock sat across from me, not bothering with his small portion of.. I don't even know. Something British... I think. I silently ate my pie, until the demon came up to the table.

"Hey demon! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Homestuck." He responded.

"What are you even talking about? Some demon bullshit?"

"I have a name, and its Homestuck."

"Good for you. Now answer my question."

"I came here to eat... and talk to uh, Doctor Who...." his face turned the slightest shade of pink, that his fugly grey face could show. Oh hell no. I will not stand for that... that demon to like my best friend!

He sat down and the two from earlier came over and sat next to him. He sat right across from Doctor Who. The Blondie sat to his left, and the annoying one sat to his left. The demon introduced his friends to mine, the he heisted, but he introduced them to me. The blonde one, Adventure time, wasn't to bad. She carried a sword with her at all times! I was beginning to like his friends. NOT HIM!!! Just his friends. Sherlock was still silent, but he did talk to Hetalia, i think that's his name, a little. Homest- the demon showed Doctor Who some of his food. "Sopor Pie", "Faygo", and some other bullshit that came from the depths of hell itself. Still had the urge to kill him. Then he started talking about some crap... called quadrants? the sound like shit, but Doctor Who seemed kinda interested. Now i fully wanted to kill him. What would i do if my best friend was friend with a demon?


	5. Chapter 5

\--Adventure Time's POV--

Its had been 2 months since the time Homestuck got in a fight with... Spoopernatural? Supernormal? Something like that, but I'm not sure. I've been seeing less and less of Homestuck, it seems like we're drifting apart! I blame it on Hetalia. Ever since Homestuck's been friends with him, he's been seeing less of me! I sat on my bed and began to pout. Gravity Falls came up from behind me and placed a sweater covered hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my roomie, and she smiled a bracy smile. I returned on, a little less bracy. "Thinking 'bout Homestuck again?" She asked. I paused. Its like she could read minds! Just when i was about to say "Yea" or "Yes", i heard singing. It was in some foreign language, but I've heard it before. Its was Japanese! I quickly poked my head out of the doorway. Down the hallway was Homestuck!... With Hetalia. They were laughing and singing some weird Japanese song kinda loud.

"Boku Hetalia~" They both sang, still loud. Then the two burst into laughter. Ive never really seen Homestuck so... So... Happy. Its confused me at first, so i quickly shut my door, not to loud, and rushed to my bed. First of all it confused me, Why where they in my building? They stay in the B building. Im in the C.

I held my breath as there was a knock at my door. I walked over to the door, only to see Homestuck, no Hetlia. 

"H-hey Adventure Time." Homestuck played with a loose string on his shirt. Its something he always did when he was nervous.

"Sup Homestuck! What a surprise!" I said. Haha not. I saw you walking down the hallway like 2 minutes ago.

"Um. I wanted to say something to you. A-and please don't burst out! I've just had a change of mind." I felt a blush creep up. Was he going to ask? I probably would burst. EEEEEEE i would scream. With happiness. 

"Ofcourse i wont burst. Lay it on me." I was mentally smiling. LIKE A TOTAL DORK. WHAT IF HE ASKED ME TO... EEEEEEEE.*

"Um.... Uh... How do i put this... I wanted to say that... I don't want to be moirails anymore." He looked at my shocked expression, then at the floor.

"Oh. No. Its okay. Im chill with it." I smiled.

"Th-thanks for understanding." 

Just keep smiling. Maybe he's joking.

I laughed a little, hoping for him to do the same, and tell me he's joking. I'd laugh with him, and tell him he almost got me there. But instead, he brought me into a hug. Ofcourse i hugged back. And i smiled. 

"Thanks for understanding." He said on last time before leaving.

I smiled the entire time until i closed the door. Still in shock, i didn't cry. I sat on my bed, and let on single tear leave my body.

\------

I felt a soft sweater-y hand touch my shoulder once again. Its been about 45 minutes since Homestuck left, and I'm still not over it. I buried my face into my pillow, hoping that dissolve all my problems away. 

"Homestuck?"

"Yea."

"We should go get you a boyfriend." She practically sang.

"Why would i do that."

"To make him jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE LOL. I DID IT. I DIDNT THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE HOMESTUCK UN-MOIRAIL ADVENTURE TIME. > YAY. BUT NOW THAT MEANS HETASTUCK CAN HAPPEN!!! YAY. (\\(= ^ =)/)
> 
> FOR THE EDIT THAT IS THE COVER OF THE STORY, I MADE IT MYSELF!
> 
> SO PLEASE COMMENT/VOTE/SHARE. THANKS!
> 
> *Adventure Time thought that Homestuck was going to ask her to be her girlfriend/matesprit. Haha not
> 
> \- SMILES


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. PLEASE READ THIS: This is Homestuck's POV before and when he cuts it off with Adventure Time. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

\--Homestuck's POV-- 

I sat on my bed, quietly fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Hetalia come up and sit down on his bed, across from me. 

"Whats bothering you amigo?"

"Ugh, i want to cut being moirails off with AT, but i don't wanna hurt her." I looked down at the floor.

"Well, maybe i could accompany you to her room, to cheer you up! And maybe it'll be easier to tell her."

I raised my head to look at him, and he smiled. I returned the smile, and walked out the door. Hetalia was still sitting on his bed, so i peaked back in the room.

"You coming?" 

"Oh, Yeah!"

\------

After walking around for 5 minutes, i started to get upset about this again. Apperently, Hetalia could tell, because he started up with

"Nee Nee Papa wain wo choudai"

And in response i gave

"Nee Nee Mama Nee Nee Mama!"

And then we both started to sing Hetalia's wonderful theme song! A few more minutes passed, because passing from the B to the C building is no easy task. When i finally found her room, we were just finishing the song.

"Boku Hetalia~"

I laughed with Hetalia for a good couple of seconds, before thanking him, and KINDLY asking him to leave. So i could have some time with AT.

I knocked on the door, and waited. And waited. Until finally a bright smiley face looked at me through the door. 

"H-hey Adventure Time." I said, messing with the loose string on my shirt.

"Sup Homestuck! What a surprise!" She looked so happy, i don't think i would be able to go throw with this... But i have to do it! For Hetalia. For Hetalia!

"Um. I wanted to say something to you. A-and please don't burst out! I've just had a change of mind." I told her, and i saw her face get red.

Ah shit. If this means what i think it does, I'm screwed. AT wouldn't want to talk to me ever again! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck WHAT DO I DO?! 

"Ofcourse i wont burst. Lay it on me."

"Um.... Uh... How do i put this... I wanted to say that... I don't want to be moirails anymore." I saw her facial expression drop. So... So did my head. I couldn't bear to look at her.

"No its okay. Im chill with it." Did she just... Smile? She smiled, and for some reason that hurt me more than it did if she cried.

"Th-thanks for understanding." It was all i could say.

Out of remorse and guilt, i brought her in to one last pale hug.

"Thanks for understanding." I repeated, with a little softer tone.

When i left the hug she was still smiling. Infact, she was smiling even when she closed the door.

Looking around the hallway, i saw no Hetalia. He must have gone back to the dorm. I started to head back, until i felt a sharp pain rush through my head.


	7. Chapter 7

\--Hetalia's POV--

I sat on my bed, and waited for Homestuck to return. I wanted to hear how it went! I swung my legs of the edge of my bed, and hum some tunes. I checked the clock. Homestuck sure had been gone an awful long time! I wonder whats keeping him... I layed on my bed, for what seemed like hours, and checked the clock again. Its been 2 minutes. Why was i so damn impatient?! 

"Germany~ Germany~

Germany is a really really nice place!

Im his prisoner and he still gives me food!

And it doesn't suck like english food~"

I began the song, but i stopped. I wanted to sing with someone. If you sing by yourself, its gets pretty boring, pretty fast. I layed back on my bed, thinking about pasta, and white flags, and hambugers... 

"GERITA~!" I shot out of my bed and ran to my bag. I scrambled through all of my stuff, looking for my drawing book. I slowly pulled out the old leather bound book, that contained almost every peice of artwork i draw. Not paint, not digitally make, but draw. I sat back down on my bed, and flipped through the pages, looking for a blank one. Once i found one, i started to sketch my most popular ship. 

\--30 minutes later--

I had completed this fine piece of art, and i loved it! It was set up like a scene from Lady and the Tramp. The most famous one. Where the lady share pasta with the tramp, except Italy was sharing pasta with Germany! It was set up kinda like a comic, from where they start with the pasta, to where they finish. With the kissing! And blushing!I could practically squel, if my friend/dormmate/buddy/pal/other word for friend was not missing! I took one long at my creation, before placing it down, and heading out into the hallway again.

After walking for a while, i started to get an eerie feel. Not a good one. It kinda felt like i was being watched, from behind or... Above. I heard a foot step. I spun around to look behind me,

No one.

I walked again, and heard... A giggle? It sounded very distant, almost as if my mind created the sound. I shook my head, to get rid of the sound.

I turned around, real fast to check again.

No one.

I sighed. Maybe it was just my mind. I pulled my brown bomber jacket over me tighter, hoping to find comfort in the wooly inside. I felt a very, slight breath brush across the back of my neck. Whipping around I saw

No one.

Am I going crazy?! Ugh. This is really really frustrating. I pulled my bomber jacket over myself even tighter, making me look like a metal patient.

What will you do?

What if your go crazy?

What if you lose my mind?

What if Homestuck finds you like this?

What if you find Homestuck like this?

What if you are crazy?

What if 

What if

What if

I clenched my head to drown out the voices. Their voices.

The ones who taunted me.

The ones who made fun of me.

The ones who hurt me.

The ones who made me bleed.

The ones I killed.

I started to laugh, a little to crazy for my own liking, but who cares what I think?

No one.


	8. Chapter 8

\--Avenger's POV--

I sat down, aimlessly shooting arrows at the wall. I already threw my shield, but it just lodged itself in there, not returning. Harry Potter Fandom had not returned from the Cafeteria... i didn't want to go, and promised to wait here for him. We were supposed to be going to out into town! Hes already late, why make it worse and not show at all?

\-------------------------------------------

That's exactly what he did. He hasn't showed up yet! i should go check on him... maybe. I could get Pokemon to with me. Shes not to bad... its better than asking Frozen to go with me. Vocaloid barely speaks english.... I pouted. Where is he? Should i be worried? I think so. I mindlessly tapped my finger on the armrest of the chair. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a horrid demon looking thing burst into the room.

\--Hetalia's POV--

\-------1 hour earlier------

I turned around, one more time. 

I screamed. Behind me was a very colorful moirail. He had the widest smile on his face i could barely believe it! He also had rainbow hair... weird. "H3Y BUDDY! WH4TS UP?" "I-uh I..." i couldn't speak to save my life. All words were caught in my throat. "W3LL WH4T3V4. 1M R34LLY H4PPY!" "Well that's great H-Homestuck!' I managed. "1 TH1NK Y0U SH0ULD B3 T00!" As his smile grew bigger, so did my fear. This isn't Homestuck. Homestuck is a grumpy, rude, scary, great, awesome fandom. Homestuck is my best friend. My moirial. I could feel my eyes start to burn with tears. No matter what though, i will NOT let them fall. "What do you mean by that Homestu-" I was cut off by him pulling my curl. I yelped, and felt my face get warm. "H-homestuck you know how i feel about curl pulling... please stop!" Ofcourse my multi-colored friend wouldn't listen. I could feel myself slipping. The moment i snapped back to reality i wasn't happy. I smiled anyway. "S0 H0W D0 Y0U F33L BFF?" Again, i wasn't happy, but a smile did spread across my face. My hands felt heavy. In one i had hand a bloody nail covered bat, in the other i had a plate of.... Cupcakes? I quickly shoved the platter into my 'BFFs' pale hands. On the other hand my skin was not as pale. Tan, to be exact. I took the bat and swung it around with ease. "Killing? Killing." i mumbled to myself. Homestuck hovered around, waiting for something. "What?" i spat. He frowned. "4R3NT Y0U H4PPY?" Not exactly would be correct, but instead i said "Peachy." I continued my walk AWAY from him, but he still followed. I turned around to meet his eyes, and sicking smile. I frowned, and he took his hand and pressed my lips in to duck lips, then just mush. Finally into a smile. He giggled, but ididn't join in on the laughter. After he finished his laugh, he just... Disappeared. With my cupcakes. Once again, frowning i walked my ways. pitying anyone unlucky enough to walk my path.


	9. Chapter 9

\--Doctor Who's POV--

I ran my sonic screwdriver up and down the shaking fandom, obviously getting no where, but i did it to help the HP fandom. Because being so related to magic he was able to control this odd thing going on. I've seen a few others like this, and I'm beginning to wonder what caused it. I petted his head, and the fandom seemed to calm down... sort of. His breathing was still short and heavy, but it was slower and more relaxed. I hummed his theme, and i could feel his slight smile on my lap. His hair was matted and drenched in sweat. I didn't mind though. I had already tried to get him to tell me what had happened, but he could barely speak. Just when i thought he was about to sleep, someone burst onto my dorm! It was Sherlock. He was drenched in sweat, and had a panicked look on his face. I've never seen him like this. "THE HOUNDS." Was all he said before passing out. This startled HP fandom, and he started shooting his wand everywhere in panic. I managed to calm down the startled fandom, and i tucked him neatly into my bed. I walked over to the fallen fandom. I poked him with my sonic screwdriver. He grunted, and sat up. He opened his eyes to look at me, then quickly shut them screaming. I placed a finger on my lips. He backed up into a corner, shivering and whimpering. He looked like an abused puppy. "th-the hounds are out to g-get me" He looked as though he was about to cry. I reached my hand out to him, but he backed up even more. He was practically the corner. I pulled back my hand, and walked over to the door. I shut it quietly. I brought him a piece of paper and a pen. "draw what you see." i told him. He looked at me skeptically, but took it anyway. He began scribbling on it. I got up and went over to Harry Potter fandom. He was sleeping, not exactly soundly, but he was sleeping. I sighed. It felt like i was running a day care... for emotionally unstable fandoms. 

\--Sherlock's POV--

I scribbled on the paper. The drawing wasn't the best I've ever done, but hey! its worth a try... I finished up the tail and exclaimed "done!" I held up the pad, proud of my work, until it came to pick up the drawing.... then i remembered what i was so afraid of. I yelped in surprise. The auburn haired hound, who handed me the pad was looking at my drawing. How did it grab the pad? He doesn't have hands... much less thumbs. Why did i listen to it? Why did i draw the picture for it? I shrugged to myself and the hound with auburn hair and one red, one blue eye left with my drawing. I tried to envelope myself into the corner, hoping all this would disappear. Ofcourse it didn't. The hound returned with a blind fold and it tried to place on me. I pulled out a gun, hoping to scare it away. I was bluffing, it was only a lighter. Hopefully it didn't know that. It did back away in surprise. I smirked at the hound, true it was scary but i had the upper hand in this situation. I was still afraid though, very afraid.


	10. Chapter 10

\--Supernatural's POV--

\-------1 hour ealier--------

"Sweet Carlos. Beautiful, dark skinned Carlos. He was long-ish hair, and its beautiful. Carlos, Carlos, Car-"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT?!" I screeched. I saw the fandom wince, i knew i shouldn't, but i felt sorry. Feelings are not an advantage... Sherlock's words echoed through my mind. Then i thought, Or was it sentiment. I couldn't remember. I looked back at the fandom. 

"Hey sorry Night Va-"

"Welcome To Night Vale." He corrected.

"Do you want an apology or not?!" i hissed. He thought for a moment, then looked at me. 

"No." He simply responded. I must of had a confused look, because he finally continued.

"I believe in a smiling god. All it smiles upon is blessed. There is nothing to fear." He smiled and started to become translucent. I looked him up and down. He just smiled as he was almost to invisible. 

"Hey, whatever. You just do your thing, im going out." He still just smiled me, i think from what i could see. I closed the door before letting out a sigh. Chuck, that guy is crazy. I stuck my hands in my trench-coat pocket, feeling the outline of my demon-blade before walking (carry)on(my)ward(son). 

\----------------------------------------------

Deeper into the hallway, and after some random turns i entered a dark hallway. There were few lights, but they were faint. I continued to walk, until i stopped dead in my tracks. The lights. The began to flicker. I whipped out my knife, but not before muttering a few quick cuss words under my breath. i saw a flash of some color i couldn't recognize. I turned around to see nothing. I swear i saw something though! When i turned around, I did see something though.

I was met with bright multi-colored eyes glistening. I almost screamed. Almost. When i backed up, gripping my knife, I got a better close at whatever this was. It looked familiar, but i couldn't place a name. Scowling, i looked it over. It had rainbow hair and eyes. Its skin was really pale... maybe even white. It hovered above the ground effortlessly. It had horns that reminded me of someone, but i still couldn't say who. It was holding a plate of cupcakes. Why i do not know, but that doesn't matter. 

"H3Y H4T3 BUDDY!" It said. a tiny cog clicked in my brain, the one about this thing. I remembered immediately. 

"WHAT THE HELL HOMESTUCK?!" I yelled. He looked confused for a second, but then he frowned.

"1S H4T3 BUDDY N0T H4PPY?" He pouted.

"HELL YEAH 'HATE BUDDY' ISN'T FUCKING HAPPY! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HOMESTUCK." He returned to smiling. Okay, i was scared. To hell i would admit it though. 

"WHY N0T?" 

"Well i don't know, call me crazy, but kinda have a fugly physco hovering infront of me. With a plate of cupcakes." I gripped my blade tighter.

"0K4Y! W3 C4N CH4NG3 TH4T!" His smile got bigger, showing sharp teeth. He started to advance on me. I backed up some more, stumbling over my god-damn feet, tripping and falling backwards onto the ground. He hovered real close to my face, still smiling.

"1 S41D W3 C4N CH4NG3 TH4T~" His smile grew more mischievous by the second. 

"Okay fuck it. HOMESTUCK YOU PIECE OF SHIT. THIS IS NOT YOU. I DON'T F-FEAR HOMESTUCK. THIS ISN'T HOMESTUCK." He looked hurt, which is good, because this was my chance. In the midst of his confusion i slashed his face with my knife. He yelped in pain, growling while bearing his teeth. 

"WH4TS WR0NG H4T3 BUDDY?!" He asked while holding his multicolored blood stained cheek. His face looked pained... like he had been betrayed.

"WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG?!" I screamed, while getting up. I coughed, my throat felt hoarse. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Like Cas used to. Rainbow blood was starting to drip down his face. 

"WHATS WRONG-" I paused coughing. "THIS. ISNT. HOMESTUCK." I said through gritted teeth. Again he had the same sad look on his face. He came up to me, and he cupped my face in his hands and looked me dead in the eyes. His hand accidentally spread some of the blood on my face.

"S0RRY H4T3 BUDDY..." For a slight minute it sounded sincere... Almost as if Homestuck was saying it himself. I looked him in the eye as well. I was thinking about answering, but i was cut out of my thoughts when he kissed me. HE MOTHERFUCKING KISSED ME. I tried to resist, but his grip was strong. Too strong. I felt a sharp pain in my mouth, grossed out because i thought it was Homestucks teeth. Instead when i looked up, he was smiling at me. His teeth no where near my mouth. I still felt the pain though.

"S0 H4T3 BUDDY? H0W 444R33333333 Y0000000000U?~~" He stretched out some of the words, making it very annoying. I felt the inside of my mouth, feeling pain on my finger now. i brought the finger up to my face examining the blood forming on the skin. 

"Eh shitface!" Homestuck looked at me. "How my teeth look?" He looked at me for sometime before responding with,

"TH3Y L00K 4L0T L1K3 M1N3 H4T3 BUDDY!" He beamed.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" i faked a laugh.

"S0 WH4T N0W H4T3 BUDDY?" He looked at me with eyes full of... hope? My back felt kinda heavy, so i reached back there and felt wings! I felt a surge of something, then i teleported! Into just a different hallway. I saw a door with lights shinning under neath it. I also felt the need TO KILL SOMETHING! I knocked down the door to this unlucky persons room.

\-------------------------------------

I sliced some arrows in half, only to have them roll to my feet and explode.I snarled at the bright flash in my eyes. A flash arrow. That means they are going to attack from the cente- i was knocked out of my thoughts, and also my place of standing. I fell backwards, onto my assbutt. Before i could fully pick myself up, a hammer knocked my back down. 

"I don't know who or what you are, much less care. But what are you doing in my room trying to kill me?!" The fandom looked over me, a armored hand ready to shoot. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead, my eyes flashed black and i teleported again. I was right behind this female fandom, and she didnt even relise. I held my blade up high, and she turned around screaming as i brought it down on her.


	11. Chapter 11

\--Avenger's POV--

The weird demonic thing disappeared! Ugh what now?! I noticed his eyes were a real dark color before it happened though. I couldn't recognize who it was...

I yelped as i felt a sudden harsh pain in my back. I gasped, for some reason it felt as though my lungs were filling with some sort of liquid. It also felt as though something was spilling out of my mouth. Like i drooling? Ew gross. I brought up my non-armored hand to wipe it away. It was red. Fuck. That's blood, not drool. Those were my last thoughts before i blacked out.

\--Adventure Time's POV--

I picked at my food. Gravity's idea of trying to score me a BF are ridiculous. Much more the people she sets me up with! None of them are Homestuck. This time she set me up with HARRY POTTER FANDOM! Dumb right? Anyway he left to go to the 'little wizards room'. I forced a laugh for it, but that's about it. Hes been gone for 10 minutes, and i think i should be worried. Either when he comes back i should hella grossed out, or hes not coming back at all. I was considering leaving when Gravity came up to me. 

"Sup friend!" She flashed her bracey smile. I returned one, just a little less bracey. 

"Sup..." i said. She looked at me frowning.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, placing a sweater hand on my shoulder.

"Uh... I dont think hes for me." Much less any of them, i added in my head. 

"Oh... Well thats okay! I have This other guy na-" I placed my finger over her mouth. 

" I think im done with guys for now Falls..." It might have been my imagination, but i heard a squel from across the room. 

"That's cool too! I think i have girl fandoms cool with i-" Her voice was muffled by my finger pressing harder on her lips.

"What i meant was I'm done, through, finished with dates in general. I thought it was a cool idea at first, getting a boyfriend to make Homestuck jelly, but now i realize its just so stupid! Hes not interested, so i should leave him be..." She gave me another sad look. 

"Oh okay..." She started to walk away, when i pulled her back to me. 

"Sorry." I hugged her.

"How about you and me walk around some?" i asked. She immediately perked up. 

"Sure! Thatsoundlikegreatfun!" She said with only one breath. I smiled, walking out of the cafeteria. 

\-------------------------

We had been walking for around 5 minutes now, and Gravity had taken out her book on 'supernatural creatures'. It looked kinda old, and its brown. It also has this weird/creepy hand on it with a 1 in the center of it. She was reading some articles on cursed figures to me. I was only half listening though... We were on our way to our dorm, when we heard some crashing from Harry Potter's dorm room! That lil wizard shit... He did ditch me. I hissed, sneaking a look through the crack in the room. The only thing though was i saw a bleeding fandom with a golden helmet on the floor bleeding, while a fandom hovered above her with black wings and eyes. His trench coat blood stained. I yelped when he looked at me, with those dead black eyes, before vanishing. 

I spun around when i heard a scream behind me, only to see Gravity in the hands of that... that montser! He smiled a very sharp toothed smile, before quickly slitting her neck and vanishing again, leeting her body drop to the floor. She still held that shocked face on, blood poolig out her mouth.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshshitshitshit! I cant carry both of them..." I said to no in particular. Fuck it. I picked up Gravity Falls bridle style to the nurses ofice. 

\-------------------

\--My Little Pony's POV--

I looked in the mirror, fixking my unicorn headband to be in the centre of my head. 

"Stop staring at yourslef. Aint gonna make you look any better." My room mate commeneted. I only grunted on response. Kindness may be one of the elements of harmony, but this guy is just one creepy dick! Hes so rude, and i have awoken to a knife to either my face, or organ area before. I stopped him from burning my Letters to Princess Celestia book. Its very important to me, but he insists that its "fagotty" or "lame". Well so are your tentecles, mister, but you dont see me complaing. I made a noise clearing my throat, before saying

"Actually it will, and its Not going to make you look any better, not aint or gonna." I said finally. I screamed when a knife barely missed my face, cracking the mirror. 

"Hey! Whats your problem? You could of hit me!" I screeched.

"But i didnt." Was all he said. 

"Now you listen here, mister. I know its in you creepy blood to kill and be scary, but that doesnt mean kill your room mate! Much more the only person who can really tolorate you!" I screeched again.

"Well first of all, i didnt hit you did i?" He paused,"Second of all im not mister, Its CreepyPasta. And third of all, Hannibal tolorates me enough. Sometimes we eat together, and have some talk. He meals are quite well made might i add." I brushed my multi-colored bangs out of my face, while fixing grey rest of my hair with my hand. 

"Well whatever, im leaving, dont kill yorself," After shuting the door i added, "Or do." 

\-------------------


	12. Chapter 12

\--Hetalia's POV-- 

I sauntered down the hallway, aimlessly swinging my bat. I think i may, or may not have hit a few fandoms on my way to nowhere. I pushed my sun glasses upwards on my face. The bat slipped from my hands, smashing into the wall. A loud shriek came from inside the wall. I smirked. Walking up to it, I could see it was lodge really deep in there. I heaved, and managed to pull it out. I eyed the hole in wall. I kicked open the wall, looking I saw the one person who actually despised... well besides Supernatural. Vocaloid. She stared at me, then began to speak in Japanese quickly. I smirked again.

"Guten tag." She looked at me in confusion, then she started talking again. 

"あなたは自分の部屋で一体何をしていますか。"I could understand her, and it was annoying. 

"Shut the fuck up, Vocaloid." I know she knows English, but hey! why don't we have a Japanese convo.

"血まみれのバットで何ですか？"

"であなたを倒すために" She shrieked and ran off to her bed, cowering behind it.

"どこにいても出てくる出てくる" I said in a sing song voice. I looked at her. She was on the verge of tears,looking up at me. The one who taunted me endlessly through all the years. 

Haha your your theme is so stupid.

This is why you don't have many fans.

All you are is a failure.

This is why you almost got canceled.

No one will care when you finally do cancel disappear. 

I hate it that I never stood up to her. Her and her little cliche of manga/anime fandoms. All they would do is snicker behind her, probably afraid for what it's like to be me. The one at the end of her wrath. The Soul Eater fandom was kind enough, but that's about it. I smiled at her. At first I drew my bat across her forehead, she whimpered as one of the nails nicked her delicate skin. 

"停止...してください！ " She let a tear slip, before sobs fully racked her body. 

"さよなら〜" Was all I said, before grinning wickedly and bashing her head in. 

\--My little pony's POV--

I humphed. That guy can be a real jerk sometimes. I should go visit Frozen! We can sing together. That'll be great fun~ Maybe she'll tell me more about this Guardians fandom... I'd hate to say that I forgot his name but honesty is an element of harmony. And so I began to walk to her dorm. 

On my way, I saw a door open with light pouring through it. I think it's the Harry Potter fandoms dorm. From what I hear, he has a really cool dorm mate! I think it's a she... I think. What ever would he be doing. I walked up to the door, not seeing HP, but rather a girl fandom, face first in a pool of her own blood. I screamed, but there was no one even around to hear me. I looked around to see if anyone was around to help me, but alas, this is now only my situation. I franticly racked my brain for some ideas, and finally I came up with something. I scooped this random fandom up, trying my best 1. Not trying to cry and 2. Not get blood on my shirt. Vanity pays a price. I sigh as do start to feel the blood trickle through my shirt. 

Lucky for me, this person is still breathing. It's faint, light, shallow, but it is still breath. Maybe if I get her to the nurses office quick, I'll be able to save her! And that's just what I did. I ran the whole way there not stoping to catch my breath. On my way I noticed the air get cooler, and then I saw snow! next there was what I would classify as a slide, heading into the nurses office.

The moment I opened the door, I almost collapsed. I must have been sight. A boy panting wildly, while holding a girl dying and bleeding every where. The only problem was that there was more than just me. I would say about 4 fandoms hovered over a few other fandoms on cots. I came up to the counter, looking at the not even fazed receptionist. 

"What fandom is this?" She asked.

"I-I'm not exactly sure." 

"Lay her on one of the cots. Our people will help her, and will also identify her." I nodded and walked off to the cots. I set her down slow and carefully. I looked her up and down. She wasn't the best looking, but she was okay... for a dying person. She wore a golden horned helmet, which matted down her soft brown-red hair. She also wore a shirt with a shield in the middle, a low glowing light came from the middle of her chest, which was covered in blood. On her left hand, there was a gauntlet. It was red with some yellow. On the palm part of that hand, there was the same glowing light, just smaller.

I jumped when a head rested on my shoulder. I tried to calm down my mini heart attack, while looking next to me. All I saw was a mess of white hair. I recognized it immediately. It was Frozen! 

"Hey Frozen." I tried.

"H-hello MLP..." Her voice was shaky and she looked as though she had been crying. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Well you know how you've wanted to meet Rise of the Guardians?" 

"Y-yeah?" I didn't like where this was going. She let out a dry laugh.

"W-well there you go..." She looked down ward to where a boy fandom lay asleep. He didn't look hurt at all, but there must be something wrong for him to be here.

"What happened." 

"Uh... Well we were hanging out and then this thing popped out of nowhere and kicked him in the back of the head!" She paused. I faked a gasp, but it sounded real enough to me. 

"I know right! And he just yelled at it, but it just smiled and disappeared. Later ROTG started to talk to things that just weren't there. I tried to snap him out of it, but he began to yell at thin air! He just then, blacked out. No matter what I did, he just wouldn't wake up! So I may or may not have made a make shift slide for him... Oops." She scratched the back of her neck, sniffling a bit. 

I held her hand, in a best friend sort of way, and petted her hair.

"Oh thank glob." I looked up to see a fandom, I'm not familiar with. She had a back pack in one hand, and a hat in the other. Her short blonde hair was messed up beyond compare. 

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Oh... I saw that fandom on my way here, but I couldn't carry her... I was just on my to go get her actually." 

"Oh well actually..." I paused. One of the assistant came up to me, handing me a clipboard.

"Well actually her name is Avengers." I finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN HETALIA AND VOCALOID GOES LIKE THIS:
> 
> H: Good day
> 
> V: what the hell are you doing in my room?!
> 
> H: shut the fuck up Vocaloid 
> 
> V:what's with the bloody bat? 
> 
> H: to beat you with
> 
> \---------------
> 
> H: come out come out wherever you are
> 
> \---------------
> 
> V: stop please
> 
> H: goodbye~
> 
> I KNOW IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE, BUT SCREW IT! SORRY IF MU JAPANESE ISNT GREAT. I GOT THIS OFF OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO BLAME THEM NOT ME PLEASE...
> 
> ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE COMMENT, VOTE , OR SHARE~ OR ELSE HETALIA WILL BASH YOUR HEAD IN. JK. HE WONT HURT YOU, I WONT LET HIM. YOUR ALL TO PRECIOUS!
> 
> -SMILES


	13. Chapter 13

\--Doctor Who's POV--

In my dorm i have around 9-10 fandoms here. We're using my dorm as a safe haven. There is something wrong with Sherlock and Harry Potter. I cant tell what, but ts seems like they're both in some form of shock. Sherlock drew me a picture of a hound earlier, and i don't know what that means either. What I do know is that something is out there, and it's doing something to us. It's changing us. I really hope Supernatural is okay. I really hope everyone is okay... but sometimes our hopes stay just hopes.

Sherlock is doing better though. I gave him a blind fold so he can't see, and he's reacting well, but I'm not so sure about Harry Potter. He has grown a tail and ears. None if this is making sense. But from these recent events... FUCK SENSE!

\--Merlin's POV--

I looked down at my phone.

HP: Hey Merlin!

Sent at 1:03

M: Hello.

Sent at 1:04

HP: Whats up?

Sent at 1:04

M: The sky? I'm confused....

Sent at 1:04

HP: No no... What are you doing?

Sent at 1:04

M: Texting you.

Sent at 1:05

HP: Nevermind.

Sent at 1:05

M: I'm still new to this...

Sent at 1:06

HP: Why don't you come over to hang out?

Sent at 1:06

M: Sure!

Sent at 1:06

HP: WAIT. STOP DON'T COME OVER!

Sent at 1:10

M: Awe... Why not.

Sent at 1:10

HP:I don't know how to explain it but its like a demon of some sort...

Sent at 1:11

M: WHAT? ARE YOU SAFE? 

Sent at 1:11

HP: I hope... I was leaving my "date" with Adventure Time, using the old lie of I'm going to the bathroom, and then i saw a demon-ish monster attack Rise of the Guardians. I immediately hid. The demon was suspended in air, but it was so... Colorful.

Sent at 1:12

M: Well... Shit. Stay where you are. You wouldn't want to be caught or anything.

Sent at 1:12

HP is typing...

Shit. He has been typing for the past 8 minutes. 

M: Harry?

Sent at 1:20

HP is typing...

I know he told me not to leave me dorm but...


	14. Chapter 14

\--Homestuck's POV--

H0V3R1NG 0V3R H3T4L1A, 1 C0ULDNT H3LP BUT G1GGL3. D3SP1T3 MY L4UGH H3 31TH3R 1GN0R3D M3, 0R D1DNT N0T1C3...

"M0R14L...'' 1 WH1SP3R3D. H3 SN4PP3D H1S H34D T0 TH3 R1GHT, TH3N T0 TH3 L3FT. 1 S1GH3D. H3 N3V3R L00KS UP... TH4T'LL B3 H1S D0WN F4LL... 

"M0R14L..." 1 R3P34T3D... 4 L1TTL3 L0UD3R.

"JESUS HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" H3T4L14 GL4R3D 4T M3. ''COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER?!" 1 TH0UGHT 4B0UT 1T F0R 4 S3C0ND. "Hey... Homestuck that was rhetorical... Do-" B3F0R3 H3 C0ULD F1N1SH, 1 L3T 0UT 4 SCR33CH. H3T4L14 Y3LP3D, 4ND QU1CKLY C0V3R3D H1S 34RS. H3 F3LL T0 H1S KN33S, ST1LL C0V3R1NG H1S 34RS. 

"H3T4L14?" TH3R3 W4S N0 R3SP0NS3. "M0R41L?'' 1 HURR13DLY R3ST3D MY F33T 0N TH3 GR0UND. 

"H3T4L14?" 1 PL4C3D 4 H4ND 0N H1S SH0ULD3R. H1S H34D SN4PP3D UP T0 L00K M3 D34D 1N TH3 3Y3S. H3T4L14 W4S FULL 0N CRY1NG. 4ND 1 D0NT M34N 4 SPR1NKL3 DROP H3R3 0R TH3R3... 1 M34N L1K3 S0BB1NG 4M0UNTS 0F T34RS. H1S H4NDS W3R3 ST1LL 0N H1S 3ARS. 1 CROUCH3D D0WN N3XT T0 H1M, 4ND 1 PULL3D H1S H4NDS 4W4Y FR0M TH31R F1X3D SP0T 0N H1S H34D. 1 C0ULDNT H3LP BUT G4SP 4T WH4T 1 S4W.

\--Rise of the Guardians' POV--

"Frozen?" I screamed. "Frozen?!" I tried again. God, my lungs hurt... It feels as if i've been screaming for hours, though I'm for certain i was with Frozen only moments ago. There we were, walking and chatting, when my world went dark... Like full on black. Pitch black. And I'm surrounded by it. Every where... There are no boundaries or walls here... Or where ever i am.. I cant really tell. My magic doesn't light up the dark a all. I don't know where i am, or what to do... Help.

\--South Park's POV-- 

Holy fucking shit. I don't remember it saying in the school pamphlet student kill other students, and that you should watch you step, because the halls are lined with bodies...

\--Soul Eater's POV--

I looked down at the floor, where a hand lay. Then i looked at at my arm, which now ends at wrist. Black, thick, goo oozed out of my wrist. I looked straight ahead at a frightened fandom, his sword shaking in his tan hands. I took a step.

"S-STAY BACK YOU... YOU MONSTER!" They bellowed. Bowing my head, my arm turned into a scythe blade. I trudged another step. "DON'T YOU TAKE ANY MORE STEPS. STAY BACK." Though his voice was strong, it quivered ever so slightly. I raised my head, where a wide grin portrayed itself. I took another step, before breaking out in in a full run. This, obviously, caught him off gaurd, because before he could guard himself, i already had my arm against his chest, cutting his white shirt, jacket, and red scarf. His eyes hazed over as he fell back. He will soon succumb to the madness.

\--South Park's POV--

Jesus fucking christ. I don't recall bodies sliced across the chest supposed to rise again. As giant ass naked, no genital, freak humanoids. But alas, here it is, infront of me. I screamed, and ran away, holding onto my head, making sure i don't lose my red poofball hat.

\--Homestuck's POV--

1 G4SP3D 4S 1 L00K3D 4T H3T4L14'S H4NDS. BL00D W4S DR1PP1NG D0WN TH3M. 1 TH0UGHT, FUNNY, 1 D0NT R3M3MB3R HURT1NG MY M0R14L, UNT1L 1 L00K3D 4T H1S 34RS.

\--Hetalia's POV--

What? I see Homestuck's lips moving, but nothings coming out. Shit. Is he tearing up? Why? He was still holding my wrists for some reason though... I looked up at him. He turned my wrist around, so that the palms faced me. Blood. I shot him a confusing look, until realization hit me. I yanked my hands away from Homestuck's grasp, wipped my hands off, then i touched my left ear slightly. When i brought my hand back to my range of vision, there again, was blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 666 WORDS. BECAUSE IM SATAN.


	15. Chapter 15

\--South Park's POV--  
I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. The loud THUMP of whatever it was chasing me, was not to far behind.  
I yelped as a i was scooped up, and brought up to this... Thing's face. It's shaggy dark brown hair fell in its face. Its cheek skin wasn't even there! You could perfectly see the teeth. I screamed like a little girl. It bared its teeth, and opened it mouth wide.  
"Lemme go!" I struggled to get out of its grip, but it didn't help. It brought its hand up, ready to drop me into its maw, when i heard a loud BANG!

\--The Walking Dead's POV--  
The monster fell to its knees, dropping whoever it had in its hand. The person fell down screaming. Steam left the shot wound, but not blood. Quickly, the wound healed, and the creature stood back up. Whoever it had dropped was on the ground, backing away slowly. I sighed and grabbed his collar and dragged him away.  
He pushed my hand away, and stood up on his own, and broke into a run. I ran after him, and quickly caught up. He, whoever he was wasn't fast. So i passed him up, and entered an empty classroom. As he passed by, i grabbed his collar, bringing him into the room. He was going scream, but i quickly covered his mouth with my hand. I quietly shut the door.  
"Shhh..." i whispered. He nodded, and kept quiet a i slowly let go of his mouth. The loud thumping of the creature's footsteps grew louder, and my breath hitched. The creature stopped, and i couldn't tell what it was doing, but it eventually left.  
I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah... thanks for saving my ass back there... My names South Park by the way." He straightened out his orange parka.  
"The Walking Dead is my name. Now South," I fixed my sheriffs hat, "We need to ''lay low''. If we make to much noise, or commotion, it'll be on our tails in no time."  
"So do we stay here and wait for it to blow over, or leave."  
"I know for a fact that you should NEVER just wait for it to blow over. We need to move, and we need to move quick. We are in some deep waters here, and we have to suck it up and wade through it."  
"Don't forget to bring a towel!" He said in a nasally, mocking tone. I sent him a questioning look.  
"Sorry." He coughed and looked away. He brushed his messy brown hair behind his ear.  
"Now...if we quietly sneak out of this room, we may be able to make it to the dormitories."  
"Whats so special about those?"  
"Well you see, in room 221B, there is a sort of... Safe haven. Doctor Who and a few other fandoms are there. I came from there, and now i just need to get back." He nodded in agreement. "Now, are you ready to run? Like as fast as you can, and ever will?"  
"Yeah!" He grinned. I cracked open the door, and peaked out. Nothing was to be seen. I did notice though, the gaping line in the roof, where the giant creature chased us.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"As i'll ever be..." He responded. Taking a deep breath in, i bolted. My dark brown hair got in my face, but i still ran. I could hear South Park behind me, not to far behind. I breath caught in my throat though, when the loud THUMP of the giant creature's footsteps echoed behind us. My heart froze, but i kept running. My lungs burned, my legs ached, but i kept on running. And i didnt stop.

There it was. Room 221B. I grabbed the door handle, and swung the door open. South Park skidded inside, and i jumped in as well. I slammed the door shut and locked it. 

\--Doctor Who's POV--

Loud footsteps were heard outside. The door swung open, and i braced myself for the worst. Only, it was a boy in an orange parka that entered. The Walking Dead followed suit, and slammed and locked the door. Both of them were huffing and puffing, and the boy in the blue hat looked like he could pass out. The footsteps grew even louder, until they passed right by the dorm. The boy in the blue hat collapsed on the floor. Walking Dead sighed, and slid down the door. He was still breathing heavily. Merlin walked over and put the boy on Sherlock's bed. He then grabbed one of the tooth brush cups, and filled it it with water for TWD. Walking Dead guzzled it with in seconds. I took a deep breath.  
"So... Care to explain?"


	16. Chapter 16

\--Star Trek's POV--  
I opened my door and peered out. Nothing. I sighed, and bolted out the door. If maybe I got to Ms. Tumblr's office, she could do something to fix this. Maybe.   
I stopped dead in my tracks though, when two people skidded into a dorm, thundering footsteps following. All I could see were legs pass by me, as what ever it was ran by. I looked left, and watched it go down the hall, then looked right to make sure no one else was coming. Then I slid up to the door, wondering if i should knock or just enter. I decided on knocking, but I waited, to listen in on what they were saying.  
"So care to explain?" Someone asked.  
"Well there was thi-" I cut them off by knocking. It was rude,yes, but i didn't want to stand out here much longer. After three knocks, i heard an " Oh shit!" And someone scramble to stand up. No one answered the door, but it was obvious someone was in there. I knocked again. No answer, but I could here people whispering. I couldn't make out what they were saying.   
"Who is it?" I heard someones meager voice ask.  
"Star Trek." I said, in my strongest voice. I looked left and right again, making sure no one or thing was coming.   
"Let him in!" Someone yelled from the back of the room in an exasperated voice. whoever it was, they were sick, and possibly dying.   
"O-okay..." The voice behind the door spoke. Then I heard many bolts unlock, though I don't remember there being that many on a dorm door. Then the suttle pop of the door opening. They opened the door, and a fandom with shaggy hair, the tips in braids, stared up at me. They wore simple clothing, but wore no shoes. Which was understandable because their feet bore hair unlike which I have ever seen. And I've seen some shit. The fandom was considerably short, so i bent down to reach their height. I waved. They waved back.   
"Are you infected?" A gruff voice said, and when I looked up to meet the voice, I was met a shotgun barrel. I gulped audibly.  
"Infected?" I tried my best not to the fear in my voice, which was easy, considering I'm part Vulcan.   
"Ya know, like everyone else. Crazy. Murderish." The person clicked their tounge.  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET INSIDE AND INTERROGATE THEM THERE!" A voice yelled from the room. The short fandom walked back into the room, and the fandom with the gun followed. So did I. The fandom locked the door behind me.   
I looked around the room. Someone was in the corner sobbing, there were two fandoms on the bed, one of them sobbing and the other whispering soothing words. Two more fandom were on the other side of the room, conversing, though they seemed to be worried. The fandom with the shotgun looked at me, and i, him. He wore a sheriffs hat, and his clothes were slightly tattered.   
"Im the Star Trek fandom." I used the Vulcan salute. He just raised an eyebrow.   
"Walking Dead." He scoffed.  
"Wait... What. Who's that?" One of the fandoms who were conversing asked, looking not at me, but at the short blonde fandom who came up to about my stomach.   
"The Hobbit fandom!" The fandom beamed.  
"Where'd he come from?" The same fandom asked.  
"We found him in the bathroom, cowering under the sink." TWD answered.  
"I wasn't cowering!" The Hobbit fandom huffed.   
"Well anyway, I'm South Park." They fandom who had previously been asking the questions strolled up to me. I tried my best not to grimace at his terrible fashion sense. Parkas? Really?   
"And thats Merlin." He pointed to the fandom he was talking to before. Merlin waved.   
"Thats... Sherlock." South Park gestured to the fandom sobbing in the corner.   
"And thats Doctor Who and Harry Potter." He looked over at the two on the bed.   
"Whats wrong with Sherlock and Harry Potter?" I inquired.  
"They're 'infected'." SP answered.  
"But you said they get all murdery..."  
"Special cases i guess." SP shrugged. I sighed.  
"Again, I wasn't cowering! I'm just as strong as any of you!" The hobbit pipped. South Park snickered.  
"It's great to see a new face around here." Doctor Who said, in a quiet tone.   
"What do you mean? How long have you been here?" I got a little panicky.  
"Not long." Walking Dead said.  
"I just have a feeling we're not going to be seeing any new ones any time soon..." Doctor Who kept his small tone.   
"Hey dont' talk like that!" South Park turned to look at him.   
"Well I was actually in my way to go find Ms. Tumblr. Care to join me?" I interjected.   
"Yea." South Park and Walking Dead said in unison.  
"I want to go to!" Hobbit smiled.  
"Absolutely not." Walking Dead glared at the small fandom.  
"But I want to find my cousin...." Hobbit pouted.  
"No."  
"Actually, thats a great reason to come along. You're joining my search party." I smiled, causing TWD to glare at me.   
"You guys sure you're not coming along?" I asked Merlin and Doctor Who.  
"No, we're going to watch over Harry Potter and Sherlock." Merlin responded.  
"And we'll be safe. I've salted, and devils trapped this place." Doctor Who gave a soft smile.  
I smiled back, and opened the door. After making sure no one or thing was around i kept out. South Park, TWD, and Hobbit following behind.   
We stealthily managed to make it out of the dormitory building, and into an large open air garden. I looked up, and I noticed the sky was nice hues of pink and yellow. That means that nights falling. Not good. I held out my phaser, ready to shoot at anything, and everything. We walked farther through the walkways, hedges, trees, benches, and flower patches.   
Crunch   
I turned around to look at my group. All accounted for. Damn these Vulcan ears. We made our way farther through the garden.  
Snap  
I turned around again. Every one still there. They seemed to not notice the sound. Figment of my imagination?  
Whoosh   
I shook my head. Must be my imagination. I worked my into a large part of the garden that was just grass. Something flickered in my peripheral view. I shook my head again.

There it was again.

And again.

Until it stayed. I managed to make out a figure from the darkness. They were hovering using their large dark wings. They wore a wicked grin, filled with sharp teeth, and freckles dotted their face.   
"Hey." He smiled.   
"Hello." I brought my chin up, to not show my rapid heart beat, or the fact i was extremely afraid.   
"Where are my friends?" I asked affirmatively. He slowly flew around me. Possibly to be taunting, or to be like a lion, circling their prey.   
"Somewhere."Smirking, he stopped infront of my face again, and he brought a finger under my chin, making my left eye twitch as I felt it cut the skin.   
"Ya know..," He whispered, " you're kinda cute." He smirked,as he jabbed something through my chest, directly 4.7 inches away from the human heart. Either he was inaccurate on accident, or he meant to see me suffer. I gasped anyway, having any wound as this should do that to you. He snapped his fingers, and TWD, South Park, and Hobbit all reappeared. I weakly brought me arm up and fired my phaser. The shot just barely missed him, but it still managed to render him immobile. He fell to the ground. Shit. It was on stun. I groaned, holding my my stab wound. It had penetrated my ribcage. I coughed up some blood. Hobbit immediately rushed to my side, while South Park kicked the demon. Hobbit applied pressure to the wound, while I held my right side, where my heart was. So glad he didn't know Vulcan biology. The Walking Dead brought up his shotgun to shoot, but the demon snapped its fingers and disappeared. South Park looked baffled.   
"We need to keep moving." TWD growled.  
"But-" Hobbit gestured towards me.  
"No buts." TWD crouched down and hooked my arm around his shoulder, then he heaved me up. South Park helped. 

It was hard, but we walked. And we walked. Until we reached the administrators hallway. That included principals office. I sighed.   
"I'm going to go ahead. C'mon South Park." TWD leant me against the wall, which could've been the lighting but looked as if it already had blood on it.  
"But can't I g-" I stopped to cough up some blood.  
"No. Hobbit, stay here to watch over Star Trek." And with that TWD and South Park left.   
"Yes sir!" Hobbit beamed. He quickly looked over my wounds again, and brought out an embroided handkerchief and dabbed the blood away from my mouth.   
"Thanks." I mumbled.  
"No problem." He smiled sweetly. But because of a sudden crack, his smile faltered. He scurried off to go investigate. I coughed a little, and propped myself up against the wall better. I sighed, and closed my eyes, but when a faint breath made me open my eyes, i immediately regretted the decision. The sight i was greeted with two black beady eyes, which i recognized immediatly. My breath hitched.   
"Don't worry, your fucking stun gun have left me useless." He shrugged. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He hovered over next to me, still smirking.   
"Whats so funny?" I asked.  
"You."  
"Me?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yea. Its just... You're such a burden to your 'friends' you don't even realize it."  
"Excuse me?"   
"Why do you think Orange Parka and shooty left you behind? Because you're weak. Do you think shorty mchairy feet wants to be left here with you? Haha no. He does it out of pity." He still was smirking. I blinked. This can't be true. He's just trying to mules with my head. "And if having to carry you here was such the burden, just imagine them now. Mowing if something happens, you can't protect yourself."  
"Not true!" I defended.  
"Whatever. Don't believe me... I can't show what I've seen. But what I've seen is the truth." He shrugged. No. No Vulcan mind melding with him. I had the real itch to, but I can't. Im to weak. What? No I'm not. I am strong enough to do anything.   
"No you're not. Just look at yourself." He said off into the distance.  
"Huh?"  
"Mind reading..." he said it like it wasn't a big deal. "You're weak. Deal with it."  
"I am not."  
"I were to send any one in to attack you right now, you'd be dead within seconds." He shrugged again. I huffed.  
"Well, bye!" He smiled, and disappeared.   
"It seemed to be nothing." Hobbit trotted up next to me.   
"Do i... Do I seem like i burden now that I'm hurt?" I asked.  
"No."  
"But would you rather be with the others?"  
".... No...." I raised an eyebrow, and he looked at his feet.   
"It's okay if i am. Just tell me the truth please." Hobbit shifted uncomfortably. I sighed, and tried to get up, but I just fell back down.   
"Don't get up! You have a fresh wound, and have lost lots of blood!" He panicked.   
"Its fine." I grunted, and heaved myself up again. I graciously leaned against the wall.   
"Let's go." Hobbit nodded, and followed next to me, as I dragged myself against the wall. 

"What are you doing up?!" TWD scolded me as we ran into each other on the walk.  
"Yeah, we were just about to go get you guys." South Park said. The Walking Dead just hooked his head under my arm for support.  
"Its this way to Ms. Tumblr's office." He stated.  
"Did you guys go in?" Hobbit asked.  
"No. Not without you guys." TWD said, which made me smile softly.


	17. Chapter 17

\--Avenger's POV--   
I lifted myself up from the cot I was laying on and looked around. Last thing I remembered was fighting that thing... So how'd I get here?  
"Are you okay?" Some one rushed to me.  
"Yeah. Thanks." I managed meekly, though my chest hurt and my head was swimming.   
"Phew. That's good to hear. I was genuinely worried." They smiled softly. They had grey hair with rainbow tips, a headband with a unicorn horn on it, and really colorful eyes.   
"How'd I get here? Who are you? What's going on?" I stared at them.  
"Well I'm to start off, I'm the My little Pony fandom or mlp for short, and I brought you here. to be truthful I don't know what's going on, except that everyone's dying."  
"Wh-what?!" I threw the blanket off me, and jumped out of the cot, but because of my wound i immediately crumpled to the ground.   
"Hey! You shouldn't get up!" He exclaimed, helping me back up to the cot.   
"I feel so weak..." I coughed.  
"I don't mean to be rude, but at your current state, you kinda are." He smiled, and i playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
"The was ru-" I was cut of by a sudden crash.

\--Supernatural's POV--  
I flew around the hallways, looking for any one left alive. As I flew through a hallway that lead into dorms, i juggled the door knob that lead into a dorm. It opened with ease, but no one was in it. And the next.  
And the next.  
But the next one didn't open didn't.  
I slammed my body against the door, but it didn't budge. But then I remembered I can teleport. So I just teleported, only I didn't enter the room. All it was, was a flash of black and appeared right where I was before. I slammed against it again. Nothing. I growled and pulled out my knife and tried to crave my way in.

\-- The Walking Dead's POV--  
I heard Hobbit audibly gasp from behind me, and i can't blame him. We had finally managed to get to Ms. Tumblr's office, but what we saw was a sight. Ms. Tumblr was no where in sight, but her office was covered in tv screens, each showing every room and hallway. Every other screen was covered in pepto-bismol colored blood. Someone was sitting in Ms. Tumblr's office chair, but it was turned around, so I couldn't see, but I could tell it wasn't Ms. Tumblr by the way they talked.  
"Stupid lady." They grumbled, kicking one of the screens, shattering it. All was silent, until South Park sneezed. The fandom in the chair spun the chair around, and it went in three full circles, before coming to a stop so the person in the chair could look at us.  
"You four finally made it here?" They snickered, and I raised my gun.  
"Upupupupu~ now don't get too hasty." They clicked their tongue.


	18. Chapter 18

\--Hetalia's POV--  
I was stunned, until realization hit me. I've gone deaf.

\--Homestuck's POV--  
"1-1M S0 S0RRY 1V3 RU1N3D 3V3RYTH1NG..." T34RS SP1LL3D FR0M MY 3Y3S.

\--Agents of Shield's POV--  
With my gun raised, I swept the halls for any survivors. No one was to be found. The halls we're eerily silent, and I had the feeling I was being watched, but I brushed it off and walked into a computer lab and sat down at one of the computers. I began typing.

\--Dangan Ronpa's POV--  
"Upupupupu~" I giggled as I eyed the students infront of me.   
"What's so funny?" The one in the cowboy hat growled, raising his shot gun at me.   
"Nothing. Nothing." I covered my mouth to subdue my giggles. The one in the orange parka sent a worried look towards the green blooded hobgoblin. The short one just shifted, unsure of what to do. I got up from my brown leather swivel chair and walked up to them making the orange parka one take a few steps back. The chair swung back infront of the monitors. Cowboy hat kept his gun raised, but poked me in the chest with it once I got close enough.  
"Stop right there." He glared at me.   
"Now no need for violence." I joked. I stuck my hand in my back pocket and grabbed my sharpened scissors, and brought it up to show him. He jabbed me with the gun again.  
"Don't make me shot."  
"Then that would be a waste of a bullet." I shrugged. His glare thickened, and he pulled the trigger. I wasn't surprised. I fell to the ground, pink blood biting to spill from my mouth, when my body began to feel hot, meaning I was on a track to self destruct.  
Cowboy hats eyes went wide and he pushed everyone out of the room and the door slammed shut. Not until they heard a loud BAM, did they open the door. Smoke left the room in a rush, just leaving the stain where I had exploded in plain sight. They all sighed, and walked in again, on of them coughing. I suppressed my laughter, and spun the brown leather swivel chair around to face them. The shock on their faces was priceless.

\--Agents of Shield's POV--  
I had hacked into the main frame of all the computers in the school to figure out just what was going on here. Each of the computers beside me woke up, and on each of them was a different screen showing feed from security cameras. There seemed to be one for every hall, classroom, and dorm. Except when I looked up at all the screens, one was just static.

\--South Park's POV--  
"What. The. Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? ITS AN IDEA IVE HAD FOR A WHILE, BUT I JUST NEVER PUT IT INTO ACTION. SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT THOUGH. THE NEXT WONT BE. ;) PLEASE GIVE-FEEDBACK. <3 ALSO I DIDNT EXACTLY PROOF READ IT... SO IF YOU SEE MISTAKES EITHER LET ME KNOW OR DONT EVEN BOTHER.
> 
> \- SMILES


End file.
